User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SUPER MARIO MAKER 2 WISHLIST
Why NOT! Wishlist *Enemies **Wario World Enemies (and bosses) ***Magon (and its varients) (add a Super Mushroom to make them bigger) ***Triceratops (and its varients) ***Cractyl (and its varients) (customize what they drop) ***Ankiron (and its varients) (customize what they shoot... kinda) ***Enemy Generator (customize it to make it spawn enemies else it's useless) ***Old Red-Mug ***Door Spirit (shake to make silver) ***Swordfish (now resemble shark-like cheep cheeps) ***Cage Beast (shake to anger) ***Cobra ***Elephant (cannot be grown by a super mushroom) ***Freeze Cannon ***Fattington (has a more cartoony look) ***Icicle Mite (more squarey) ***Skiing Yeti ***Monstrous Magnet/Flying Shovel (shake to change) ***Ram (shake to make stampeding) ***Wind Winder ***Land Manta Ray (shake to make it an underwater manta ray) ***Vampire (shake to release from bonds) ***Ninja Crow ***Witch (now resembles more of a witch) ***Big Scorper ***Laser Jigglefish ***Gem-Bodied Creature (shake to change color) ***Big Bone-Fist (actually is a big bone fist) ***Electric Clown Fence ***Angler Mangler ***Tree Freak ***Terrible Portrait (more cartoony) ***Stone-Cold Statue ***Greenfist (shake to turn into REDFIST!!!) ***Scythe-armed Monster (shake to make it a mini-boss) ***DinoMighty ***Brawl Doll ***Clown-a-Round (little easter egg if you shake it) ***Dual Dragon (if you shake it, it will become DRY) ***Winter Windster (has more anime look, looks more like something out of Puyo Puyo Chronicles. make sure to give credit thou) ***Spideraticus (now calls Scuttlebugs in to assist it) ***Red-Brief J ***Mean Emcee (comes with cups) ***Ironsider ***Captain Skull **Super Mario Galaxy Enemies ***Choppah ***Digga ***Octoomba-related enemies ***Fizzit ***Flaptack ***Flomp ***Kleptoad ***Mattermouth ***Pinhead ***Swaphopper ***Smeech ***Twirlip ***Bomb Boo (shake the boos. DARE YOU TOO) ***Cluckboom ***Flipbug ***Goombeetle ***Gringill ***Li'l Brr ***Jammyfish ***Mandibug ***Jump Guarder ***Slurple ***The Topmen (shake to change topmen) ***All Super Mario Galaxy bosses I guess **Super Mario 3D Land Enemies ***Well... any of them which aren't in Super Mario 3D World **Super Mario Odyssey Enemies ***Astro Lanceur ***Poison Piranha Plant (shake the Piranha Plant to get this) ***Bitefrost (can patrol a certain range) ***Burrbo (can be placed underground to suddenly pop up) (shake to change colors) ***Chincho (can be placed underground to suddenly pop up) ***Gushen ***Komboo ***Magmato ***Moonsnake (set a desired path) ***Pokio (shake to remove hat) ***Sherm (shake to remove hat) ***Snow Cheep Cheep (variant of cheep cheep in Super Mario Odyssey Snow) ***Stairface Ogre ***T-Rex (shake to, uhh... make it lay dinosaur eggs) ***Trapeetle ***Tropical Wiggler (shake to remove hat) (set a desired path) ***Uproot (shake to remove hat) ***Urban Stingby (shake it to make it a larva) ***Yoofoe **Uhh.. fanon ***Genie-like Enemies? The enemies hide in a lamp or bottle. Male versions are faster while female versions shoot. Chases you around. (yes, there's a weird tornado thing, thats why I suggested it) **Other ***Whomp ***Freezie ***Gold Enemies (to make them gold place a Gold Mushroom on them) ***Bouncing Note? (bounces at random intervals) ***Kabomb ***Coin Coffer *Styles **Wario World **Super Mario Sunshine **Super Mario Galaxy *Items **Super Mario Galaxy items, and Yoshi Powerups. *Terrain **Mirrors (also objects) Category:Blog posts